Terranoid
is a man-made Ultraman that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna, created from the remains of Tiga's companions and Evil Tiga after their destruction from 10 years prior. He appeared in episode 49. He was later corrupted by Sphires and morphed into . Subtitles: *Terranoid: *Zelganoid: History Ultraman Dyna TPC staff Gondo Kihachi decided to restart the frozen plan F (a plan that includes creating Ultraman at Man's will). He then commanded the Black Buster Corps to capture Shin Asuka and bring him to Mars after discovering his secret identity. However, Ryo had followed Asuka and was also held hostage just as Superior Iruma (former GUTS captain) and Captain Hibiki finds out about the crime. Asuka was then placed into a "life-force extracting device" to extract his light energy and place it into Terranoid's statue. Once his energy was spent, Asuka collapsed and Terranoid was brought to life. As soon as Terranoid awakened, Sphire attacked the TPC Mars Base and Terranoid was called into action. Terranoid then displayed the Terranoid Beam Slicer and Solgent Ray and soon destroyed most of the spheres. Unfortunately, due to his careless spending of energy, his Color Timer soon began to blink and there were still more Sphires left, Terranoid was hit and he soon fell. Because of it running out of energy, Terranoid couldn't stand longer, the Sphires morphed him into his next form, Zelganoid and attacked the TPC Mars Base. Zelganoid then began to wreak havoc upon his creators. Asuka, almost killing himself in the process, transformed into Dyna to fight the monster, but due to his previous drain of light energy, his Color Timer quickly flashed. Just then, Super GUTS arrived and also attacked the beast. Watching the battle from underground is Ryo and Gondo himself. Ryo then headed towards the "life-force extracting device" to lock herself in and sacrifice her energy so Asuka can live when he un-transforms. Seeing this as an opportunity to redeem himself from his mistake, Gondo throw Ryo aside from the device and locked himself in. He then switched the machine on to max frequency and turned it on. Gondo bids farewell to Ryo and performs Asuka's signature thumb up. In a flash of yellow light, the machine exploded, and Gondo became energy, which was then transferred into Dyna. With renewed strength, Dyna changed into Strong Type and threw Zelganoid all the way to the other side of the battlefield. Dyna then changed back into Flash Type and attacked Zelganoid with his Solgent Ray. However, Zelganoid was undeterred and began to walk toward the giant of light. Once again, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and began to assault the beast's Color Timer. Soon, Zelganoid exploded, and the base was safe. However, Ultraman Dyna also then vanished with Zelganoid after the battle. Trivia *Terranoid was voiced by Takeshi Tsuruno, who is also the voice actor of Ultraman Dyna and Shin Asuka's actor while his suit actor is Koji Nakamura. *In comparison, Terranoid's grunts are low-pitch version of Ultraman Dyna's while Zelganoid's grunts are high-pitch version of Dyna's and Zelganoid's grunts are exactly the same ones used for Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. **The grunt Terranoid makes when he flies "Shuuh!" has a very close resemblance to the Australian-made Ultraman Great's. *Terranoid's suit was made from a reused Dyna's Strong Type suit. **Although Terranoid was based on Ultraman Dyna Strong Type, his attacks were based on Dyna's Flash Type. *Terranoid's components are related to Ultraman Tiga in several ways: **Tiga's companions: Tiga's comrades-in-arms prior to their petrifaction. In real life, their statues are one of the three initial design of Tiga. **Evil Tiga: The second Ultraman to be awakened in the modern day, Rena called him as a "Tiga Impostor" due to his nigh-identical resemblance. In real life, Evil Tiga is an NG (rejected) design of Ultraman Tiga. *Terranoid's appearance was based on Ace Robot given that his golden gauntlets and knee pads matched the said robot's clothing. *When Terranoid's Color Timer lights up, the sound is the combined sound effects of a high-pitch version of Reflasher's sound and with some Ultraman Tiga's Color Timer sound in it. *Terranoid is the first 'fake' Ultraman made by humans, due to the way in which he was created, he is also the first 'fake' Ultra to be a 'real' Ultra. *The reason Terranoid was taken over is said to be due to the fact that it did not have a 'heart', showing, that despite being technically a real Ultra it was at heart just a machine. This has been confirmed by Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Retsuden episode 42, who also revoke the giant's title as a genuine Ultraman, stating that "mindless weapons cannot be considered as an Ultraman". *As Zelganoid, Terranoid is the first Imitation Ultra to display facial expressions, as shown when he grins sadistically while fighting Dyna. The second Imitation Ultra to do this is Algyuros in his Imitation Ultraman Agul disguise. *Terranoid appeared once in a stage show where he behaved in a mindless way due to his nature of being controlled by the personnel at the Mars base and he wasn't being controlled at this time. *Terranoid is the first Artificial Ultraman created in the series to not be fully-mechanical, the other being Dark Zagi. Data : Terranoid can fire light bullets at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna. However, he uses a fist while performing the attack. * : Terranoid can fire a red (blue in glitch) Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in an L shape instead of the + shape. :;Weakness Due to Terranoid's fighting style involves large energy consumption, the artificial Ultraman can only resist in the battlefield for a shorter time. Terranoid's Beam Slicer.gif|Beam Slicer (Fake) Terranoid's Solgent Ray.gif|Solgent Ray (Fake) - Zelganoid= Zelganoid :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 49, 000 t *Origin: Mars :;Powers and Weapons * : Zelganoid can fire a version of the Flash Cycler that holds the same power level as Dyna's though in red color. *Shield: Zeglanoid seems to have a circular shield on his back that can deflect lasers. This ability was demonstrated by most Sphire-created monsters. * : Zelganoid can fire a pink Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in an L shape instead of the + shape. *Thick Hide: Zelganoid seems to have a thick hide which took two of Dyna's Solgent Rays to finish him. Zelganoid's Flash Cycler.gif|Flash Cycler (Fake) Zelganoid's Shield.gif|Shield Zelganoid's Solgent Ray.gif|Solgent Ray (Fake) Zelganoid's Thick Hide.gif|Thick Hide }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Terranoid (2002)' **''Release Date: July 2002'' **''ID Number: EX'' **''JAN/ISBN:'' 4543112031754 Terranoid was released in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series as an EX figure that was made from red vinyl with dark silver and fold sprays. The figure sports 3 points of articulations and is 6.45 inches tall. Ultra Monster Series *'Zelganoid (1998)' **''Release Date: 1998'' **''ID Number: 122'' *'Zelganoid (2012)' **''Release Date: March 2012'' **''ID Number: EX'' **''JAN/ISBN'': Zeglanoid was also released, but as an Ultra Monster Series figure. The figure is made from a grey vinyl with multi-color sprays in the 1998 and 2000 versions, but was changed to only having silver, gold, and red sprays in the 2012 EX version. The figure sports 3 points of articulation (both Terranoid and Zelgaanoid: arms, waist), but the 2012 version has a glue-sealed waist. Zelganoid is 6 inches tall. Zeglanoid toys.jpg|Zeglanoid toys (left : 1998, right: 2000), photo coutersy of Monsters Empire 562e55423c0ae85ef54032275831b782950b1d05.jpg|2012 release Yutaka *'Terranoid (???)' A finger puppet of Terranoid was made by Yutaka. Unlike most of the Ultraman finger puppet figures, Terranoid features a light gray paint instead of silver. Gallery Terreniod.png Terranoid.png Ultrmn Dn Rck Trrnd.png|Terranoid being created 1154697259472uj3.jpg|Terranoid montage Terranoid awakened.png|Terranoid awakened terranoid321.jpg|Terranoid's rise 1486870_729822463697428_1068708430_n.jpg Terranoid flies.png|Terranoid flies Terranoid weaks after spending lots of energy.png Terranoid running out of energy.png|Terranoid running out of energy Terranoid fell.png|Terranoid fell after hit by Sphires Terranoid corrupted by the Sphires.png|Terranoid corrupted by the Sphires and became Zelganoid Terranoid morphed into Zelganoid.png|Terranoid morphed into next form, Zelganoid Zelganoid's first appearance.png|Zelganoid's first appearance Zeglanoid ambushed by GUTS Shadow.jpg|Zelganoid ambushed by a small squadron of GUTS Shadow (materializing) Terranoid.jpg Zeglanoid grabs.jpg|Zelganoid grabs Dyna Zeglanoid lifts.jpg|Zelganoid lifts Ultraman Dyna Zelganoid smiles.png|Zelganoid smiles Zeglanoid.jpg|Zelganoid rises Zelganoid finished by Dyna.png|Zelganoid finished by Dyna SD Terranoid.jpeg|SD Terranoid fingerpuppet. terranoid figure.jpg|Terranoid posing with his tag CNvSen_UsAA_X7o.jpg id:Terranoid Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Fake Ultras Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:TPC Category:Synthetic Sphire Beasts